<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Good At Goodbyes by junellaloves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245847">Too Good At Goodbyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves'>junellaloves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GinTae - Fandom, Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Kissing, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional goodbye between two long lost souls. And a reconciliation between them in afterlife. Inspired from Be Forever Yorozuya Movie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shimura Tae felt like her life is going down alongside the sun as it sets. She sat on her hospital bed while gazing at the window even though she can't see anymore. Day by day, she's having a hard time to breathe. And as the time went by, so is her life.</p><p>She heard the door open. Despite being blind, her sense of touch and hearing person went straight and sat on her bed, "Kyubei called me. She told me you want to say something?"</p><p>"Yeah..."Noticing her behavior, Sakata Gintoki knew he doesn't want to have this kind of conversation. He faced the window instead even if he knew she's blind.</p><p>"Thank you...for being here..."</p><p>"What's good with me being here?"</p><p>"Well you're here now...I can say goodbye to you..." Tears started to roll down her face, "The sun is setting along with me. My body couldn't take it any longer...I'm sorry Gin-san that I'm so weak..."</p><p>"What are you saying?" He still didn't look at her, "You're one of the strongest woman I know. Heck you can even cook an unexplainable matter that doesn't even exist on this planet!" He chuckled but she knew he's faking it, "The Otae I know will not just give up. We're not stopping until we get the cure. So hang in there..."</p><p>"Gin-san...when I got the plague, I already accepted my fate. I've been thinking lately that I might already led a good life. I met new friends, I got to see Shinpachi grew up tp be a respectable samurai like you...And I was able to wait just in time for you to come back. You three smiling makes me happy. I'm glad you became part of my life...I hope you're happy that I became part of yours..." Otae sobbed and let out all the pain that she's been hiding for five years. Waiting anxiously for him, hiding those pain from Shinpachi, accepting the hard truth that your life is numbered...all of those were expressed by her cry. Suddenly, she felt his hands wiping her tears then he played with her hair, "I'll make it brown again..." He hardly spoke. She could feel he was controlling his emotions. The Gin she knew was not comfortable talking about his feelings. Hearing him like that for the first time makes her heart break. She couldn't even imagine what would be like if she can see him.</p><p>"You haven't lead a good life yet. You still have to see Shinpachi getting rid of his siscon phase and see him getting married, see your dojo get back to its glory like you want to...get rich and having a family of your own and becoming a mother...because I know you'll be great at it." 'Even if it's not with me...' he thought. His voice suddenly dropped as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "There's no need to apologize. The person who needs to apologize is me. For not being there." He's aware that the past Gin was dead 5 years ago. He doesn't know if Otae was just going along with the story or she really felt that it was Him. That He is Gin infront of her. He deeply wishes the second one. He's confused if he likes that she's blind so that she can't see him crying or see him as this huge dick. "I will find a cure...even if I have to changed the world and rewind time. So wait for me. Wait for me a little longer again. I know you can because if you don't..." He hugged her tightly, "I would never forgive myself..." She could feel that he was crying too. She shivered as he spoke closer to her neck. She wants to stay in his arms but decided to let go from his hug. She roamed her hands to touch him. When she landed on his face, she wiped his tears off, "Even though I know my body couldn't take it any longer, I'll try my best to wait for you...if that's what you want..." Despite her physical appearance changed drastically, her smile remains unfazed. His heart broke as she smiles at him despite of her pain. Shimura Tae: best in hiding emotions. There's so much he wants to to do with her, to say to her, "Otae...I want to say I...I-"</p><p>She put her finger on his lips, "I knew what you're going to say...I love you too Gin-san." This time she let a genuine smile. Although she can't see him, Gin smiled back and slowly closed the space between them for one last kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: I'm Not The Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gin met a familiar face. Just some Afterlife talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where Am I?” Gin opened his eyes. He felt his body was on a deep slumber for a week. He realized he was still on his ‘costume’. Bandages wrapped all around, with a red scarf and huge beaded necklace. His vision seems a little bit hazy but he knew that he was ‘dead’. The surrounding is all white but he doesn’t believe that he was in heaven. Obviously doesn’t look hell to him. He walked straight that seems forever. It seems he’s alone in this dimension. Well he deserved it though, killing a half of the population because of him. Just then as he was about to lump in depression, he felt that someone was following him. He turned around and somehow the figure was covered in white smoke. He walked straight until the smoke diminished and revealed the hidden figure.<br/>“No...you shouldn’t....you shouldn’t be here....’ The one he was talking to was the reason he made the decision to rewind time. And it seems his work didn’t go as planned.<br/>“Gin-san look at me!”, Otae begged him as she tried to get closer to him.<br/>“You can see me?”<br/>“Yes...My vision is back...” She approached him but he walked away from her.<br/>“Get away from me!” He was teary eyed as he distanced himself, “You shouldn’t be here with me...You should be there..in the other world....”<br/>“I don’t think that’s possible. Gin-san...it’s not your fault--”<br/>“---It is! You know that!” He doesn’t care anymore if she sees him bawling his eyes out, he seems weak anyway, “I destroyed our world. I’m so angry at myself! I should have left earlier..No! I should never been part of your lives to begin with.I destroyed all of your lives! You’re sick because of me! That’s why you shouldn’t be here with me.” He dropped on the floor, hiding his face from her as he cried his heart out.<br/>Otae knelt infront of him and stroked his hair. She doesn’t say anything until Gin faced her, “Why aren’t you mad? You’re supposed to punch me.. “<br/>Otae showed a little smile, “Because you don’t intent to do those things--”<br/>“But...you’re here...I planned to send my past self in our time so he could save the world and you... And it looks like I failed...twice...Forgive me...” He slowly hugged her waist and rest his head on her chest. She could feel his tiny sobs as his tears soaked her clothes.<br/>“You haven’t sleep for 5 years. You’ve been through a lot Gin-san...my suffering is nothing compares to you...I’m here with you. You’re not alone now.”<br/>“Why you’re still kind to me? After I put you through...” He said, still his head buried on her chest.<br/>“Because you promised to come back. And you did. And it’s my choice to believe in you...” Yes he always visited her at the hospital and it’s heartbreaking everytime he does it. He always promised her not to do any reckless behavior but he still continue to do it and somehow Otae was the payment for all the bad things he has done in the past. He suddenly stood up, surprising Otae. She followed him and smiled at him.<br/>“Forgive me...”. He wonders how this woman still smiling at him after all he’s done. She went closer then in a flash she punched him right through his guts.<br/>“Ouch! What’s that for?!”<br/>“For all those 5 years you’re gone...and you want me to forgive you. If you insist, then I forgive you...”<br/>He regained his composure, “Well I deserved that punch...and it’s not just your eyesight that came back, your gorilla strength as well...” Otae laughs in return. Gin stared at her, obviously missing that kind of smile from her. He put his hand to caress her face. She did the same thing. Gin slowly closed the space between them as she closed her eyes and accepts his lips. Gin kissed her deeply, passionately, sincerely. All of the emotions that was hiding from his heart were out by the way he kissed her. He could feel her tears. He broke the kiss to wipe her tears, “Why are you crying? We’re together now...” It’s ironic because he was crying too.<br/>“You’re doing the same thing Gin-san...Don’t talk to me like that..” She laughed as she wiped his tears in return.<br/>“How did I get so lucky?” Despite all of the horrors he experienced when he was alive, there this one luck that stood by his side even afterlife. “I love you Otae...” He embraced her tightly.<br/>She wrapped her arms around him and engulf herself in his warm embrace, “I love you too Gin-san...” She waited and still never grow any hatred towards him. If that’s not love, she doesn’t know what that is.<br/>*They were locked in that intimate embrace until they kissed again. Their kiss reminds them of that particular night three years ago when Gin visited her in the middle of the night. He speculates in that special night he gave her the disease. <br/>They stopped the kiss to catched their breath. They gazed at each other, sensing just one thing.<br/>“It might be bad....besides I’m full of these markings. You might scared...”<br/>“I wouldn’t mind. I already saw your whole body full of scars...:<br/>“I might gave you something again that you might suffer...”<br/>“We’re dead now Gin-san. There’s nothing to lose and we’re together now. You’ll never leave me right?”<br/>“Never...not anymore...” Gin promised. He took of his beaded necklace.<br/>“Do you really have to wear that?”<br/>“It’s part of my costume. So I won’t spread the virus faster...”<br/>*She saw him taking his red scarf off, “Is that the scarf I gave you?”<br/>“Yeah...It keeps me going..” During his journey alone, the only thing that he cherished the most was the scarf she gave to him on his birthday.<br/>She smiled by his actions and soon enough she helped him untie the bandages and she saw those markings he was talking about. She traced her fingers through it like she was tracing his scars everytime she patched him up. He gave her a look saying ‘Are you not scared?’ and she smiled at him, implying that she doesn’t mind looking at his markings. Soon after they found themselves kssing and exchanging passionate touches and embrace...just like that special night.</p><p>“How was I?”<br/>“Better...”, she giggled. They’re now having a pillowtalk after their passionate lovemaking.  Otae lays her head on Gin’s bare chest while his one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her body molded into him as she hugged him tightly.<br/>“Really? I’m honored to hear that...It’s just so weird we’re lying here naked in this empty white space...”<br/>“At least it’s just the two of us...How about me?”<br/>“Better too...You know how to move now...” He teased her so much that he earned a playful slap on his chest.<br/>“I’m just scared that you might be disappointed with the way I looked. I became thinner and pale. I felt uglier...”<br/>“Don’t say that. You’re still this pretty woman to me. As long as you’re smiling at me, it will never change my feelings for you...” He’s now comfortable talking about his feelings to her. Otae smiled hearing it that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br/>“So what do we do now?”<br/>“I don’t know...let’s just make this place a paradise Gin-san...”<br/>“Paradise eh?” He looked around. Just one look at her, they’re thinking the same thing. Soon they’re back on their clothes and stared at this corner, “Do you think we should go there?”<br/>“Let’s find out...” They both held hands as they walked through this empty space. Then a white light appeared. They continue to walk until they found themselves in a familiar place. A gate.<br/>“Kabukicho?” Gin gasped. Otae started to walk but Gin didn’t move an inch. She knew what was going on in his mind. She gave him a reassurance look and Gin trusted her so they walked side by side as they enter the place. It looks like the way it was before. Gin noticed some familiar faces but they’re all like Otae: pale and have white hair.<br/>“They’re all dead because of me...” He uttered.<br/>Otae squeezed his hand, “It’s not your fault Gin-san but if you say it One more time I’ll punch you...”<br/>He shivered as he saw a vein popping out of her head. They continue to stroll around Kabukicho. Aside from the people’s appearance, nothing really change actually. It seems the Kabuki district that they love and protect.<br/>“Smegma Samurai! Pony chan!”<br/>*They turned around and saw an old man preparing his eatery stall near the bridge. “Oh it’s you Gintoki and Otae-chan...” Then he saw the two were holding hands. He flashed his teasing smile at them, “I know you two would get along...You did follow my advice!”<br/>“Uhm I think you’re talking to another couple but...thanks”.<br/>“What are you wearing?”<br/>Gin began to crumble to find the right answer, “Oh you see...this? Uhm....”<br/>“He suddenly died from food poisoning in a costume party”, Gin praised the heavens above for Otae saving him. He doesn’t want to admit the real reason.<br/>“Yes that’s right! I’m in a costume party. Somehow I ate something that look like a dark matter--” His sentence was cut short when he was stabbed by a spring onion in his ass.<br/>“He actually suffering from diabetes before he got poisoned...”<br/>*“Tsk Tsk Gintoki! I told you too much sugar would explode your balls! Anyway nice seeing you two. It seems nothing really change eh? It seems peaceful now compare to what I’ve seen. I’m glad I just died from old age.” Then the two waved goodbye. They knew what he was talking about. It seems he didn’t die from the plague.<br/>They saw the Yorozuya HQ. They went inside and memories started flooding in to Gin. Otae noticed some pictures from the wooden banner. She looked happy as she saw a picture of 4 of them. She noticed Gin went disappear. She went straight to his room and found him looking at himself in the mirror. She knew Gin doesn’t like the way he looks so she went to the cabinet and thank God she found something.<br/>“Put it on.” She handed him his old outfit. Otae smiled at him saying it’s gonna be okay. Minutes later, he looked into the mirror with his old outfit on but markings still visible. He noticed he lose some weight. His depression began to kick in but it was stopped when Otae hugged him in the back. She then showed the picture, “For now, we just have to wait for them. They’re strong just like you so no need to worry.”<br/>He smiled at her lovingly, “You’re right...”<br/>Soon he found himself laying his head on Otae’s lap as she played with his fluffy hair. Otae knew what he has gone through. Then only thing she could do for him is to stay with him...waiting for the others to come home.</p><p>Gin woke up and he felt something was missing. He sat up and noticed he was sleeping in an empty floor. He searched everywhere even outside the house but Otae is nowhere to be seen. In fact, everyone was gone. Did his plan went out okay that everyone was saved, including Otae? Or those innocent lives he took went now to heaven and here he was..the devil Shiroyasha alone again in now hell. He will never know.<br/>He sat on the floor and slowly accepting his fate and noticed that his hands began to fade. His heart pounds as he accepts that he will be forever gone.<br/>And so he thought....<br/>His eyes soon see that he was in this war with his comrades and saw the three of them fighting.... His plan did worked. And the moment he saw ‘Enmi’...he will make sure to change the world, for everyone...for Her.</p><p>The end!<br/>_________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending I was describing is the battle from the movie Be forever Yorozuya<br/>*The red scarf is part of my upcoming short story. I want to connect all of my stories as much as possible<br/>*That “special night” refers to those theories on how Otae got the virus. I had written a story before that explain one of my theories. Those theories also supported by some lines from Kyubei and Tojo themselves in the movie!<br/>*The old man is from the Episode 156. We GinTae fans refer to him as “Whinery Old Man”.<br/>*There was this episode where Gin went to the hospital because of his high sugar levels and the doctor actually said that his balls could explode if he doesn’t take his sugar intake in moderation.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was inspired by Be Forever Yorozuya. I can imagine this kind of talk between them especially if the one you love can die in any minute. This scene happens before he fights Enmi. Next chapter is about afterlife. Inspired by fanarts I found on the internet.</p><p>Stay tune! 😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>